The Dilemma
by Tamena
Summary: What do you do when you find out everything you have ever thought about your cousin and his friends is wrong? What if they really don't hate you? What if one of them loves you but you think you are in love with someone else? rated M for future chapters, just in case .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is my second story and I know a lot of my readers are waiting for a sequel to my previous story and I promise it is coming. I hope to start posting it sometime soon. But this is just a story that came to me, it probably won't be all that long but I hope you enjoy all the same. Please review! I value your opinions. Thanks! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Aaron Abott, that boy can be such a prick sometimes, but I loved him all the same, that is until tonight. I guess we were never really officially together, but we hung out all the time in public and did other things in private that no one ever knew about. We had never gone out on a date, or done any of the normal things a couple would do. But I was just fine with that, I wasn't a relationship type girl anyway. Besides, that kept my options open if I ever found someone I loved more than Aaron, even though I didn't see that happening any time soon. That was until I found out what he had just agreed too.

"Aaron, what in the hell do you think you are doing? There is no way in hell I'm going to let you do this."

"Oh come on babe, it's no big deal. I'm going to win so there won't be any harm done."

"Except for maybe my reputation. Besides you're missing the fact that you, nor anyone, own me to put me up for stakes in a bet." I was so pissed that Aaron thought he could get away with this. I guess that's what I get for falling for a guy like him. I looked over at Reid Garwin and he was smirking as he talked to Tyler Simms.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Aaron "Besides, what could you possible get from this that would make losing me worth it?"

"Babe, I can't lose what I don't have."

I took his hand "Of course you have me; you have me anytime you want and you know it."

He pulled his hand from my grip; he wasn't one for pda, at least not with me. "No, that's not it. I can't openly have you because your Parry's cousin. I can't kiss you in public, or drape my arm around you without the threat of having my arm ripped off by one of the sons.

I was confused. "What are you talking about? Of course you can. They can't say shit, they don't own me either and I can do whatever I want, with whom ever I want."

"Tell that to them love. Every guy in school knows you're off limits. Why do you think I'm ok with not telling anyone about us?"

"You're serious aren't you? I can't believe them. Who do they think they are?" I hated them more than ever. Sure, I might be related to Pogue but that didn't give him the right to tell guys to stay away from me. He wasn't my father or my brother so what gave him or any of them the right?

The four of them had made my life a living hell since we were kids, they were always trying to look out for me and be big brothers and I never wanted that. They would make sure I was sheltered all the time and I never got to do anything remotely dangerous as a kid. Now usually that's not a reason to say they made my life a living hell, but it just got to the point where I couldn't handle it. They never left me alone and they wouldn't let other kids be friends with me. I never understood it, and they never gave me a reason.

Eventually my parents and I moved away. Apparently they had gotten into a huge fight with the family and decided they were no longer welcome in Ipswich. I had just turned 12 when we moved away, which meant the boys were about to turn 13. That was the last time I had seen or talked to anyone from there.

However, when I was only 15 my parents died in a car accident. I had been in the car with them but somehow managed not to be hurt too bad. I got away with a broken leg and some stitches on my forehead. My parents were the only family I had other then Pogue and his parents. So to everyone's disappointment I went to my Aunt and Uncle. I never understood why they didn't just send me off to an orphanage; I guess maybe they felt bad about the fight that had taken place, so they felt responsible to take me in. But I could tell they didn't want me there anymore then I wanted to be there. They all seemed afraid of me for some reason, always watching their backs when I was around and hardly ever taking their eyes off me.

The first year I lived with them I tried to run away constantly. Unfortunately the guys would always manage to find me before I got too far. Then on my 16 birthday it all changed.

I had grown up hearing stories from my parents about the powers that run through our blood line. They always assured me that I had nothing to worry about being a female. It was rare for there to be a female born first into a family and since my dad was the younger of him and my uncle they didn't think the power could even pass through him because he didn't have it. Plus, Pogue being born before me, should have had the power for the family. But no one was sure how it would work, females didn't get the power and so when I turned 13 and nothing happened they figured for sure that I would be fine.

However, my parents forgot to inform me that when the power was passed to a female, she could show signs at anytime without warning and that she doesn't necessarily get a taste at 13 like the males do and then full powers once turning 18. I didn't find out this last bit of information till after it had already happened.

It was my 16th birthday and I had just gotten into a fight with someone up at the house so I was standing in the back yard by myself when it happened. I received my powers all at once and it was the most excruciating pain I had ever felt and ever care to feel again. I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on my worst enemy. After it happened I was freaking out big time, I didn't know how to control it, all the energy running through my body. It scared the hell out of me, and I had to turn to the one person I swore I would never ask for help, my Uncle. But alas, he was the only one that could help me; none of the guys had even gone through what I had gone through. Sure they have their small amount that they got at 13 but they couldn't even imagine what it was like. My uncle helped me a lot and I finally understood why they had always had their eyes on me. They didn't know when I was going to receive my powers and they couldn't afford exposure. That's why they had insisted on home schooling me instead of letting me attend Spenser like the guys.

One good thing that came out of getting my powers like I did was that I didn't have a chance to get addicted to them before they stared harming me like the guys did. I didn't really have a taste for it, so I don't see the point in throwing my life away using them to do stupid stuff. I had a better chance at staying alive then they did, I just had to remember to keep my temper in check because that is the one time I have the most trouble controlling them.

I also found out that night that my powers had been why my parents had left. They wanted me to have a normal child hood. They never believed that I would have powers of my own like my uncle did. He wanted to shelter me but my parents wouldn't let him, so instead he had told the boys at a young age to do it for him. I understood where he came from, but unfortunately they damage was already done between us and I couldn't bring myself to be nice to them, and I still can't stand them.

My birthday being in June, I talked my uncle into letting me attend Spenser for the next two years. I was a year ahead thanks to the home schooling so would be in the same grade as the boys and would be in the top of the class. The guys were super pissed about it and didn't want me anywhere near Spenser. I think mainly because they didn't want to have to put up with the constant questions about me. But to my great happiness and their annoyance come August I had been enrolled at Spenser.

And so here we were, the summer before senior year sitting in Nicky's with the dilemma of the bet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter! I hope to get them all posted this fast, I have been inspired lately. I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

I had been lost in my thoughts, not really paying attention to anything that was going on around me.

"Grace, come on it's going to be fine. I'll win then we can do whatever we want together in front of whoever we want."

I scrunched my nose at him then looked over towards my cousin; he was in a conversation with Caleb Danvers, the unspoken leader of their group. "I just don't see that they are going to agree to this. If they are so against me being with anyone what makes you think they are going to stick by their side of the deal?"

This got Aaron thinking, "Caleb may be a lot of things, but if we get him in on this he won't go against his word."

I knew this was true; Caleb was good for his word. "But then we are back to the dilemma of getting them to agree."

"I seriously doubt that will be a problem. I'm the one guy they hate the most at this school, and if this bet get me away from you for good. They will love it."

"So what exactly is the bet here?"

"Are you saying you will play along?"

"I'm saying I'm thinking about it. Now what is the bet exactly?"

"Ok, well the deal is. If I win I get to have you for the summer. Then once school starts up again the whole, guys aren't allowed near you rule is lifted. Then if Garwin over there wins, the two of us aren't allowed to see each other, or talk in any form for the rest of the summer."

Something didn't seem right here, it sounded good to me, too good. Reid wasn't getting enough for winning. Don't get me wrong I didn't mind him not getting anything, but there had to be something else going on in his mind. He wouldn't make a bet unless he was getting something out of it, and me and Aaron not being able to talk wasn't enough to cut it.

I looked over at Reid and my eyes narrowed; he was definitely up to something. I looked over at Aaron, "I'm going to go talk to Reid, just to make sure everyone is all on the same page."

"Suit yourself, but I don't see a bad side to this."

I walked towards the blond making sure to stay calm I didn't need to get angry at him, at least not here. "So, what's the catch? Cause something just isn't sitting right with me."

"Well, hello to you to sweet cheeks."

I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous nickname he had insisted on calling me since I had gotten back two years ago. "Seriously, what's with the bet?"

"Aw, isn't little Miss Grace happy?"

I took a deep breath. "Save it Garwin and tell me what's really going on."

"And what makes you think there is anything going on but some innocent betting?"

"Cause I know you well enough to know that there isn't enough in this for you to make it worth your time."

"And what makes you think you know anything about me sweet cheeks? And who says I'm doing this for me?"

"Cause your Reid Garwin and you don't do anything for anyone other than yourself."

He smirked "Well then I guess I'm right sweet cheeks, you don't know shit about me. So let's not pretend that you do and you just scamper back over to your prick of a boyfriend who's about to make a stupid bet with me. Cause he always looses and you know it."

"First off Reid, I've pretty much known you my entire life, and Aaron is not my boyfriend. Cause evidently, you and the guys think you have a right to control my life and tell guys to stay away from me. Which of course you don't, you guys aren't my father, or my brothers and we aren't even friends. I just happen to live In Pogue's house and that's the extent of our relationship. Got it Blondie? So if you want to go ahead and make this dumb ass bet with Aaron, go ahead it's not going to faze me one bit." I was getting pissed and I could feel the power surging in me, begging to be used.

"You might want to watch your temper their Grace, you're going to get us into trouble." He looked amused but a little worried at the same time.

"Fuck off Reid, by the way good luck getting Pogue and Caleb to be on your side with this." Then I turned around and walked back towards Aaron.

I knew Reid was right though, there was no way Aaron was going to win this, he never won their bets. Mainly I think cause Reid used to cheat all the time but I had no way to prove that, especially without getting the lot of us into some major trouble.

I was so pissed at being put into a position like this, I knew if I agreed to let Aaron go through with it, it would seem to Reid and the guys that I wanted him to lose but if I stop it I look like a wimp and they still win with the whole "no guy is allowed to touch me" thing. I had to do something to get some control back in this situation. So I walked up to Aaron and kissed him, hard. Of course Aaron was a little surprised at first but he couldn't help but react to me. Of course as soon as he realized what he was doing, he pushed me back.

"What in the hell was that? Are you trying to get me killed?" He seriously looked afraid.

I inwardly rolled my eyes, he was such a pansy. Seriously, what were the guys going to do to him? Aaron had no idea about their powers so he has no reason to be afraid of them, other than the fact that he was a wimp. I was in love with a wimp, that's just great. Maybe it was time to get out of this while I had a window of opportunity, no messy break up and I had the rest of the summer to get over him. Wow, I'm kind of heartless.

"Sorry, just couldn't help myself." I played the cute and innocent act "besides, it was for good luck."

He smiled at that "you're letting me go through with it?"

I smiled "yeah, beat his ass, please."

"With pleasure."

Of course he didn't win, I knew he wouldn't, and there was no way once Reid started hitting some hard combo shots. I knew he was using, I could feel it, but I didn't say anything, there was nothing I could say. I was just surprised that Caleb let him get away with it, and then I realized he was in on it. He didn't want me around Aaron anymore than any of them did.

Once the game was over I looked at Aaron, "Guess I'll see you once school starts back up." I quickly squeezed his hand then walked out of the bar without a glance at the boys. I was so happy that I had never let Aaron pick me up at the manor, I had always insisted on meeting him places so I was never without my car.

I slid my hand into my pocket to pull out my keys, only to realize they weren't there. I took me a second to remember what I had done with them, and then it hit me. I had set them on the bar while I had been watching the game of pool. I was debating on going back in to get them when Aaron walked out. He tossed me my keys.

"You might need those."

"Thanks." We just looked at each other

"I know you guys aren't breaking the bet already now" Reid's voice came from the doorway of Nicky's.

I rolled my eyes turned back towards my car got in and drove away. I didn't want to put up with any of their shit anymore tonight. Hell I didn't want to put up with their shit every again, but I had a feeling that wasn't going to be an option.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Sorry it took me a little longer to get this one up, I haven't been home the past couple days. Well, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

I didn't feel like going straight back to the manor, I was pissed and brooding in my room wasn't going to do me any good. So I stopped in town for some personal supplies and to stock up my junk food supply in my room. That meant I would only have to leave my room for major meals. I avoided the rest of the family as much as possible. Now that I had my powers, I had come to an understanding with my aunt and uncle, but my cousin and the guys not so much, so I tend to stay in my room.

I was hoping by the time I had got back to the manor I wouldn't be so pissed, no such luck. This whole night had just been one big disaster and it was all thanks to the boys. At least I didn't have to put up with them all that much during the summer. They were usually over at Caleb's house because he liked to keep an eye on his mom.

I pulled up the driveway and almost immediately turned back around; I could tell the guys were at the house. Tyler's Hummer and Caleb's Mustang sat in the drive. I didn't want to make a scene, especially when I'm sure my aunt and uncle were sleeping.

I grabbed my bags and headed into the house. I didn't hear anyone so I thought maybe the guys had just crashed here for the night so I wouldn't actually have to see them. But as I got closer to the stairs and the living room I knew that's where they were. I decided to sprint up the stairs before any of them could try and stop me.

Unfortunately, I wasn't that lucky. "Grace, come here we need to talk." The voice wasn't loud but I heard it clear enough. I rolled my eyes not wanting to deal with them and their bull shit. I continued up the stairs to put my stuff away, I would come back down in a minute. I came down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen to get a class of water. When I was satisfied that I had taken enough time cup in hand I walked into the living room. I'm not sure why I let them tell me what to do, probably because I knew it would be easier to comply then to make a scene.

I leaned against the door frame and watched as they played some game on the play station. Typical boys and their toys. I rolled my eyes and waited, I was getting impatient they were taking too long. "If you boys have something to say, I suggest you say it now cause I don't plan on talking to you for the rest of the summer if I can help it."

"Well aren't you in a good mood?" Reid asked as he paused the game and turned around to face me.

"Yeah, cause I have tons of reasons to be in a good mood right now."

"Why shouldn't you be? You don't have to talk to that prick Aaron for the rest of the summer."

"Did you ever think that maybe I like being around him?"

"Come on Grace, why would you put yourself through that?" Caleb asked.

"Put myself through what exactly? Besides why do any of you care what I put myself through? It's not like you care about me at all." Which was true, none of them had seemed too concerned about me since I have been back, actually they seem to avoid me as much as possible, which is just fine by me.

"Your right, we don't care."

"Reid" Tyler smacked him.

I rolled my eyes "Whatever, besides do you actually think I'm going to stand by this little bet of yours?"

"Do you have much choice?" Pogue asked. That was the first thing he had said all night.

"Are you threatening me? Because we all know how that would end."

"No, I wasn't threatening you, just saying. Aaron isn't known for his bravery, so do you honestly think he would be dumb enough to go against a bet that all four of us agreed on?"

I knew Pogue was right; Aaron wouldn't talk to me even if I tried talking to him. "You mean a bet that you cheated to win? Yeah probably, because even though you all seem to think it's ok to tell the guys at school that I'm off limits Aaron still seems to make time for me."

"Look we didn't cheat, Reid did." Pogue stated.

"Hey, don't get me into this I do it all the time so it really shouldn't be a surprise."

"Yeah, but you guys let him use, probably even encouraged him to do so. Which still surprises me, I come to expect Reid to use but Caleb your always up in arms about them using."

"I was outnumbered."

"Like that has ever stopped you before."

Caleb just shrugged and I rolled my eyes. "Well look, as cute as it is that you guys seem interested in my life all of a sudden it's not necessary. I can take care of myself, I've been doing it since my parents died and I'll continue to do just fine. So I would appreciate it if you would just stay out of my life."Then I walked away and up to my room.

If I had to keep putting up with them like this I didn't know what I was going to do. Maybe I would travel for the summer or something, because there was no way in hell I was going to be able to stand not having any friends to hang out with. Sure Aaron hadn't been my only friend, but most of the people I hang out with hang out with him too, which means I won't be able to hang out with them either, they are all pretty much attached at the hip. It was definitely going to be a long summer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! I am still working on the rest of the story but I am slowly catching up to myself so from now on I don't know if the chapters will be posted as fast. I hope they will be because I know how much it sucks to wait. But for now I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks**

* * *

At first it wasn't so bad. I didn't have to worry about dressing up and going out every day. I got to stay in my room and relax, catch up on some much needed reading. A couple of times when Pogue wasn't home I would lay out by the pool. However, it got old fast and I definitely needed to get out and do something.

So I decided when I woke up one morning, about two weeks after the bet, that I would text Kate and find out what she was planning for the day. I was hoping that she wasn't going to hang out with Pogue. That's the one problem with my best friend, she was dating my cousin. We were friends before they started dating, but I knew Kate had a crush on him for the longest time so when he finally asked her out I couldn't stop her. I had a feeling that Pogue only did it to get to me, but I never told Kate that. She knew we had our problems, she didn't understand them and she got really annoyed when we refused to hang out together. She hated that she had to split her time up between the two of us, and she wasn't really good at it. Pogue usually won out, which was fine because I was usually with Aaron anyway. But today I definitely needed her to not be with Pogue.

I was happy when she said she was free this afternoon but had plans to meet the guys at Nicky's later. It meant it got me out of the house now, and avoiding them later.

I got out of bed and took my clothes off to jump into the shower. I thankfully had a bathroom connected to my bedroom, it was also connected to one of the spare bedrooms but no one ever stayed in it. Unless the guys had stayed the night and Caleb was using the room. But as far as I knew Caleb had only stayed like once before, he didn't like being away from his mom overnight.

However, I wish I would have thought to look in the drive way just to make sure, because when I opened the bathroom door Caleb was standing on the other side. He had a towel in hand, drying his hair. He was just as naked as I was except his body was dripping wet. We just stood there staring at each other, neither one knowing what to say or do. I could feel his eyes rake over my body as I did the same to him. He had a really nice body that I had never noticed before, probably due to the fact that we hated each other. He was also a lot bigger then Aaron, Aaron had been my first and only so far, so I didn't really have anything to compare him too. But, Caleb was, damn, I didn't even know what to say about it.

His abs were well defined, I guess that's the body of a swimmer. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off him which was not good, this could not be happening right now. I mean, it had been almost a month since I had sex, ever since school let out, and I was use to doing it with Aaron at least twice a week and to go without for a month, let's just say there's some urges I can't quell myself.

But there was no way in hell I could do that with Caleb, I couldn't even believe I was thinking about it. Then I heard a noise in the room Caleb must have stayed in. "Caleb, you almost done in there? You take longer than a girl."

At the sound of my cousin's voice I reached for the bathroom door and closed it just as Pogue had been opening the other one. I didn't hear what had been said I was too busy trying to get the image of Caleb out of my head.

As soon as I knew they were gone I took a shower and got dressed. Kate was coming to pick me up and we were going to go shopping. I wasn't very talkative and Kate noticed right away. At first she didn't say anything but eventually her curiosity won out. I was trying on a red sun dress when she finally cracked.

"So, what's up with you today? You are kind of out of it. Did you have another fight with the guys? You know you guys really need to get over this whole thing, it's kind of old."

I smiled to myself as I stepped out of the dressing room. "It's nothing."

"Oh my God, Grace you have got to buy that dress and wear it tonight."

I looked in the mirror and I had to admit I looked nice. I hardly ever spent money on myself, so what the heck why not? "I'll buy the dress, but what makes you think I'm going anywhere tonight?"

"Good and we are going to Nicky's"

I laughed. "No we aren't, you are going with the guys."

"Oh no, you're coming too. Come on we haven't hung out together in so long. Look you don't even have to talk to the guys, just come to hang out with me."

I paid for the dress, it would be nice to get out tonight and it had been awhile. Maybe Aaron would be there and I could convince him the guys weren't going to do anything to him if we break the bet. In this dress, I feel it would be fairly easy.

We decided to stop and get a late lunch before heading back to the manor to get ready. "So you never answered my question."Kate stated.

"And what question would that be?" I knew what she was talking about but I didn't want to have to explain this morning to her, or anyone.

"What's up with you? And don't try and deny anything because I can tell when you're lying."

I sighed "Did the guys tell you what they did?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "No, should have they?"

"Well, let's just say Reid made a bet with Aaron on a game of pool. If Reid won, I had to stay away from Aaron for the rest of the summer, no talking or anything. But if Aaron won he got to have me for the summer and once school started back up the whole, guys can't touch me thing is lifted. By the way did you know about that? The guys warned guys away from being with me. What is with that?"

"Oh yeah that, I heard about that, but is that really what has been bothering you because I mean this happened like two weeks ago, you're not one to dwell on things that happened that long ago. And as for all that shit, it doesn't surprise me, as much as they don't want to admit it they do care about you, they always have, they just don't know how to fix what happened in the past."

I rolled my eyes "Yeah that is definitely why they are doing it."

Kate could hear the sarcasm in my voice, "Hey now, there is no need for that."

"You're the one that came up with the dumb response." I wasn't trying to be mean, but that's exactly how it was coming out, it had just been to long since I had interacted with people. I hadn't really talked to anyone since the night of the bet. Heck I hadn't even really seen anyone since the night of the bet. The first person I had even been in the same room with had been Caleb this morning. Of course as soon as I started thinking about that I could feel the heat rush to my face.

"Grace, you ok?"

I snapped out of my thoughts "yeah sorry."

"There is something else isn't there?"

I rolled my eyes as we paid for our lunch "You don't give up do you?"

"Of course not, you should know that by now."

And I did know this "Ok, you can't say a word to anyone and you can't freak out on me."

"This is going to be good, but ok, I promise."

We were back at Kate's car now. "Ok, so this morning after I talked to you I planned on taking a shower and as you know I have my own connected to my room. So I usually just take my clothes off in my room because the other room that connects to the bathroom is the spare room Caleb uses if he stays the night, which he never does because he doesn't like leaving his mom. So I open the bathroom door to find a naked Caleb drying his hair with a towel his body still wet from the shower. So we are both completely naked just standing there staring at each other, and I mean staring at bodies and everything. We didn't even move till I heard my cousin calling for him and I quickly shut the door."

"Ok, that's crazy but no big deal. You have seen Aaron before, so it's not like its nothing you haven't seen." Kate had been the only person that I had told about Aaron and me, I knew she wouldn't say anything to Pogue, and technically they hadn't been dating at the time Aaron and I had gotten together the first time.

"I know, but you don't understand, this was different, I'm not sure if it was because I was Horney from not having sex for a month or if it was just Caleb. But the feeling was…I don't even know how to explain it."

"Wow" that's all she had to say, that didn't help me at all. I hated Caleb; I hated them all, so how could I be sexually attracted to him? I would never be able to act on these desires, not if I wanted to stay alive. Okay, maybe that was over exaggeration, nobody was going to kill me, not that anyone could, but I know that it would not turn out well for anyone. "Wow, that's it? That's all you have to say is wow?"

"What else do you want me to say Grace? Because I know you don't want to hear what I really have to say."

"Of course I do. Tell me what in the hell is going on with me. I hate them, all of them, and this is just complicating things."

Kate sighed as she parked outside the manor. "First off you don't hate them, you don't get a long because of the shit in your pasts, like your parents and stuff, but you don't hate them. If anything your jealous, jealous that they have always had each other took look out for one another. They were and are they only family you have. And as for the Caleb stuff that's obvious you have the hots for each other, big deal, it's really no surprise."

"Your right, I didn't want to hear any of that." I hated how she would always do that, tell me what I was thinking before I even knew I was thinking it.

Kate just shrugged and got out of the car. "Told you, but that doesn't mean I'm not right. This is what I'm going to do for a living remember? I definitely know what I'm talking about."

I groaned as I grabbed my bags from the backseat and walked into the house. We went straight to my room, not even bothering to look if anyone else was home. Pogue's bike was in the driveway but that didn't mean he was here.

We spent the next two hours getting ready for tonight. I still couldn't believe I was going through with this. I hadn't actually spent time in the same general area as the guys since we were kids. I mean sure we went to the same school, and we were at Nicky's at the same time but this was going to be different. We were going to be there with the intent, or Kate's intent, of us hanging out together. I could just tell this was going to be a disaster, I hoped I was wrong though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone sorry this one took so long, I have been busy. But the next one will be up not to long after this hopefully. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kate insisted that we take the same car, only for her fear that I would bail 10 minutes after I got there. Which would have probably happened, especially after what I saw when I did get there.

We walked into the bar and I could tell right away I was getting noticed because of my dress. I had noticed Tyler's black Hummer and Caleb's Mustang in the parking lot. It had taken every ounce of my will power not to turn around and steal Kate's car.

I immediately looked towards the pool tables, it was my instinct because that's where Aaron always was, or at least not too far away. I was really wishing I hadn't looked though because there was Aaron with one Kira around his arm. I guess it would make sense that he would go back to her, I mean that's who he was with before me so why wouldn't he go back? Except for maybe the fact that we were still together, or some form of it anyway, at least I thought we were.

Kate saw were my eyes were and she grabbed my arm as I started to head that way. "Don't even think about it, it's not worth it."

But it was worth it, to me at least. I love that boy, as much as a prick as he is and here he was flaunting that bitch at everyone to see. I shrugged out of her grip, and walked towards the two anyway. "So glad to see you could replace me so easily? But can't say much for your choice, couldn't do any better than Snyder here?" I shot a glare at her and she was returning it full force.

Aaron was speechless, I'm not sure if it was because of the dress, the fact that I was talking to him, or that he had no idea what to say. "Grace, it's not what you think. I mean come on, all summer, you expect me to make it all summer?"

"No, I expected you to grow a pair and go against the bet not crawl off with the first whore you spotted." I saw a hand come at me from the side, was Kira really trying to slap me? I grabbed her hand and directed my attention to her "you really want to think twice before doing that."

She was shocked that I had managed to stop her. I noticed Nicky was tense behind the counter and the guys were making their way over to us, of course Kate had told them what was going on. I was pissed and I could feel my power surging through me, I had to get out of here and fast before something happened.

"Look Grace, obviously Aaron here decided he didn't want to wait on a girl who would willingly want him to risk his neck to be with her. You have personal bodyguards now because apparently your just to precious that you might break from Aaron's intense sexual pleasure, which I have and will be experiencing every night for the rest of the summer."

She had such a look on her face, she thought that she had won this, but all she had proceeded to do was piss me off even more. She really wasn't the brightest girl, I still had her wrist in my left hand which I was now squeezing pretty hard and I had a mean punch. I brought my right arm back and punched her square in the nose, I let go of her wrist as blood started to pour from her broken nose.

At first she wasn't sure what to do; everything in the bar had seemed to go pretty still, surprisingly though she came after me, she wasn't going to be a match for me especially with my power now strongly flowing through me. However, we never got a chance to fight; Aaron had pulled her back just as someone grabbed me from behind.

"Get her out of here! You know the rules Grace." I looked over at Nicky, I was sorry that it had happened here but not sorry that I had punched her. I tried breaking free of the pair of arms that were around me, but they weren't budging. Of course that was pissing me off again, who had the right to hold me like this?

Before I even knew what was going on, I was standing outside of Nicky's and the person had let go of me. I turned around to see Caleb "What in the hell were you thinking Grace? You could have exposed yourself in there."

"Oh just shut up Caleb, I'm really not in the mood to here this shit from you right now. Your a hypocrite, you let Reid use to win at bets, but the second I lose my cool I risk exposing everyone. But you know what fuck you Caleb because I don't care right now; I don't care if the whole entire world knows. It would all be worth it just to see the look on her face when I broke her pretty little nose! God who the hell does she think she is? Talking to me like that? And fucking Aaron standing there not saying a fucking word, God I hate guys." I wasn't even really addressing this to Caleb anymore I was just so pissed. For whatever reason I decided that it would be a good idea to punch the wall, I knew if I didn't get my anger out I was going to get myself into a lot of trouble.

As soon as I punched the wall though I regretted it, I felt and herd some bones break. I winced at the pain but didn't cry out, I saw blood on my knuckles when I looked at my hand. It hurt so bad, but the pain, helped me release my anger.

"Grace! Why in the hell would you do that?"

A tear escaped from my eye, I'm not sure if it was because of the pain from my hand or because of Aaron. Neither one was really acceptable to me. I looked at Caleb "I'm fine" I said as I let my eyes flash black and my hand was immediately better.

"Grace"

"'Don't start again Caleb." I was defeated, I was still angry at the whole situation but I definitely wasn't in the mood to fight anymore.

"I wasn't going to, are you ok though?"

"Yeah I'm fine; you can go back inside and hang with your friends now. I'm fine to go back in, I won't be a problem to them and Nicky likes me too much to kick me out for the night." Caleb hesitated but he walked back in and I followed him. The second I saw Aaron again my anger came back, but I made sure to keep it hidden from the guys.

I wasn't very talkative to Kate's disappointment, I had way too much on my mind. The two of us talked but I didn't have anything to say to the guys. Kate didn't ask what happened outside, even though I could tell she wanted to. I knew she would ask me later, I figured on the car ride home but she begged me to let her and Pogue leave together. They hadn't had any alone time lately, or at least that's what she claimed.

She talked Caleb into giving me a ride home, since he was staying at our house anyway. His mom had gone out of town for a little while, I'm thinking rehab but I didn't want to ask.

"I'll call you tomorrow and we can talk." Kate whispered in my ear as she grabbed Pogue's hand and they walked off together.

I sighed as I watched her walk away; this was exactly why I liked driving myself everywhere. I was about to walk back in and find Caleb when Aaron walked out, surprisingly without Kira. I didn't want to talk to him right now, I was already dreading the car ride with Caleb I didn't want this added to it. I sighed and decided to try and walk past him but it didn't work, he grabbed my arm.

"Grace, can we talk?"

"I don't know, I guess that depends on what you're going to say."

"Grace" he groaned in frustration. "Don't be that way, what did you really want from me? I hadn't seen you in two weeks, you know how I am."

"Yeah, Aaron your right I do. So have you fucked her yet? Because that is exactly what I would expect from you, in which case that means I don't want anything to do with you anymore. You knew the rules; if you have sex with someone else don't think you can come back to me, because you can't. You knew this from the beginning so it's fine that you're with Kira. I hope she's a better fuck than me."

I noticed Caleb standing by the door; he walked down the steps and motioned for me to follow him to his car. I gave Aaron one last glance as I walked away from both boys, I wasn't in the mood to deal with Caleb anymore. I heard my name being called, I wasn't sure which one it was, or maybe it had been both, but I didn't really care.

It wasn't that long of a walk to my house and it would give me time to think. Not sure what exactly I was thinking about, or what there really was to think about. Aaron had cheated on me, I loved him and he cheated on me. I felt a couple tears escaped from my eyes. I wasn't really one to cry, especially in front of people so I was really hoping that Caleb didn't come after me.

However, I wasn't that lucky, I didn't get far before a car pulled up beside me. I was trying to avoid looking over at it, pretending to me lost in my own thoughts, while wiping away the tears. But I couldn't ignore the voice talking to me, "Grace get in the car, there is no way you are walking all the way back to your house."

I rolled my eyes; Caleb would have to be the one to care. I looked over at the car and stopped walking. "Why do you care?" When he didn't answer me I leaned against his car and stuck my head in the window.

"You actually wanted an answer to that?"

"No, I just asked for the hell of it, yes I wanted an answer."

"Ok fine, get in the car and I will answer."

I narrowed my eyes at him, I wasn't sure I actually wanted to get in the car with him. I mean I didn't expect Caleb to try anything, or do anything to me. He was the nicest out of the guys, heck he was nicest out of all guys. But this car ride was going to be awkward I hadn't talked to him in forever, I mean actually had a decent conversation with him. I wasn't sure I was actually capable of it. I decided it wasn't worth fighting with him though, so I got into the car.

It was awkward right away; I was so thankful that I didn't live that far away, it was probably a 10 minuet drive, max.

"So…" I was trying to think of something to say then I remember he didn't answer the question. "You never answered."

"Didn't think I really had to."

I thought about that for a second, why wouldn't he have to answer, that was the deal right? "Why wouldn't you have to answer?"

"Because it was a stupid question."

I was taken aback, "Excuse me, but how was that a stupid question?"

"How wasn't it? Besides I never said when I would answer it only that I would."

I narrowed my eyes at him, he was really going there wasn't he? I never expected Caleb to be one to play dirty, guess I was wrong. "Fine don't answer it then, the answer doesn't really matter anyway."

We sat in silence, I guess neither one of us knowing what to say. "You look beautiful tonight by the way."

I was taken off guard; did Caleb really just say that to me? Of course that made me put my guard up "Yeah, cause that's really going to make anything better." I turned to look at him. "What exactly are you trying to accomplish?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you all of a sudden seem to be interested in my life and what I do with it? None of you have ever cared that I hung out with Aaron before and now you're talking to me. I can't even remember the last time we had a conversation. So why the sudden interest?"

"You're a really suspicious person, you know that?"

"Stop changing the topic, besides wouldn't you be too if the situation was reversed? What would you think if I started hanging out with you guys all the time?"

"I would think you finally came to your senses and realized we don't hate you and we aren't out to ruin your life, we never have been."

I rolled me eyes, I'm sure that was really what this was about. They had all probably just gotten board and decided it was time to screw with me. But I knew that kind of response would only get Caleb to argue even more and I really wasn't up for it anymore."Let's just say for arguments sake I believe you. So can we drop it?" Caleb wasn't really one to fight, but I could tell this was on battle he wasn't going to give up easily.

"For now, but just remember we have all summer."

All summer? What made him think I was going to be hanging out with them again? Of course we both knew now that I wanted nothing to do with Aaron, Kate was going to be the person I hung out with all the time. Then since Kate was Pogue's boyfriend it was only natural that we would all be hanging out again. "Yeah, don't remind me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, sorry that it has taken me so long to get the next chapter up. I feel really bad about it, but I have been going through some family issues. But everything is getting back on track for now and I will be posting regularly again. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**kvsgrl- I did think about setting her up with Reid and I guess I still might change my mind about it, but my other story has the main girl with him so I figured I would try and switch it up this time. **

**smirkforever- don't get to far ahead of yourself in the story, it is still the summer before their senior year so Sarah hasn't started going to the school yet, but I do have plans. I'm glad that you like the story and I promise you will see the missing characters. **

**Scarlett Vanity- Great minds do think a like and I would love to read your stories if you ever finish them. I'm also really happy to hear that you love Innocent Sam so much. It was my first published story and to hear that you like it so much makes me want to keep writing. And just so you know there is a sequel in the works. **

**I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

The rest of the weekend went by relatively fast, Aaron had called me a couple of times but I never answered the phone. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to him; I had no idea what I would say to him. After that night I had no idea what he would say to me, I wasn't sure I wanted to hear anything he wanted to say. I was still pissed at him, but more than anything I was hurt, not that I would actually admit that to anyone. I guess I had no prove that he had actually slept with Kira, but I really wouldn't put it past him.

I stayed in my room the rest of the weekend, Kate had been over once but I didn't get a chance to really talk to her, she was only there for a couple minutes. Caleb and Pogue were around the house but I didn't really see either one of them. I could tell Caleb wanted to talk to me but there was no way I was giving him the chance. Things had ended awkward on the car ride home; he could tell I didn't want to be there and for whatever reason that seemed to upset him.

I guess maybe he could have been telling the truth that night when he said that they didn't really hate me, but I seriously didn't believe him at all. There was just too much of a past there for it all too just be a misunderstanding. I had been doing a lot of thinking though, and I'm not sure if it was because I was lonely or just board, but a small part of me actually started to believe it. I hated that I was too, but all the stuff that Kate had always been telling me just started to work its way in.

I decided I had to get my mind off of everything though, so I made my way downstairs to play the x-box. I knew Call of Duty would definitely be a good way to distract myself. I didn't know where Pogue was, or the rest of the guys, but I didn't really care.

I got a good hour of playing in before I heard the front door open. My aunt and uncle weren't due home for another hour or so, so I figured it had to be Pogue. Unfortunately though it wasn't just Pogue it was all of them. I decided if I was quick about it I could sneak upstairs without the guys saying anything to me. I didn't need to get into a fight right now.

However, I didn't get out fast enough, as soon as I stood up Reid walked into the room. "Where are you trying to sneak off to so fast?" he asked as he leaned against the door frame.

I looked over at him and rolled my eyes. I tried to walk past him but he blocked my way. "Please move."

"Why are you in such a hurry all the time?"

I narrowed my eyes at him "What makes you think I am?"

"Come on Grace, you never stay in a room with us longer then you absolutely have to, I would call that in a hurry."

"Why the sudden interest if I'm in the room or not, don't tell me you are developing a crush Garwin because I seriously might have to puke."

"Don't flatter yourself. Did you know your cousin has a sense of humor?" He addressed to Pogue as he walked around the corner.

Pogue pushed his way in between the two of us, "Can't say that I did, don't know much about her at all anymore, except for the fact that she likes shacking up with pricks."

I turned on my cousin "Excuse me, but what gives you the right to say anything?"

"Kate is not a prick."

"That is not what I meant and you know it! What in the hell gives you the right to say anything about my relationship with Aaron?"

"If you can even call it that, he gives you what two weeks and finds another girl? Obviously you didn't mean that much to him."

I just stood there staring at Pogue, I didn't even know what to say, I should have been pissed at what he said, and I guess part of me was, but there was a part of me that knew what he said was right. There was no way I had meant anything to him if it only took him two weeks, if even that long. I could feel myself losing control on my emotions though, I was going to start crying and that wasn't ok.

"Pogue man, not cool." Caleb and Tyler had just walked into the room.

"I didn't say anything she doesn't already know, Grace is a smart girl most of the time, and she can put two and two together."

I wasn't sure if he was insulting me with this conversation or trying to make me feel better. "You know what Pogue just shut up, you don't know anything about me or Aaron, or what our relationship was like so don't pretend like you do." Then I turned to Reid "Reid you want to know why I'm always in a hurry to leave when you guys are around, this is why I leave. I don't feel like staying around and subjecting myself to this. The hatred and assuming and everything else you guys throw my way when I'm around. I don't see the point on forcing myself on people that don't care about me and certainly don't want me around." I was getting to the point where I was going to lose it; I had to get out of there before I hurt one of them.

"Grace"

"Don't Grace me Caleb. Just because we had one conversation last night does not mean we are friends. And just because you claim that you don't hate me doesn't mean I believe it. None of you have ever done anything to prove that you don't hate me so just save the lies."

"Grace, we do care about you, we always have." Tyler tried to reason with me.

"You haven't cared about me since I have been back in your guy's lives, it's been what, almost 3 years now and I don't think I have had a decent conversation with any of you."

"That's really what you think isn't it? That we don't care about you?"

"Yes I do. How many times do I have to say it before you guys finally understand what I am saying? I'm not stupid I know you guys hate me."

"Yeah that makes sense, because all of our actions are of guys that hate you. You know that doesn't make sense right?"

"Of course that makes sense; you guys have done nothing but try to screw up my life. You never used to let me out of your sight, always making sure that people weren't around me, I never really had any friends because of you guys. That's why when I moved I was so happy, I was happy to be getting away from you guys. Now ever sense I have been back I find out that you all tell guys that I'm off limits and you keep me away from the one guy that I have ever loved so he goes and shacks up with some whore." I was pissed, how could they sit there and tell me that all of that was the actions of guys that actually cared about me?

"Grace, will you listen to yourself? All the things you just listed are the same things any big brother would do for their little sister."

"I never wanted brothers, I needed friends. I needed someone to hang out with and talk to. Not four guys who watched my every move making sure I didn't hurt anyone and no one hurt me. What kind of life is that? Growing up with no friends? The four of you always had each other and all I ever wanted was to be a part of that. But you guys would never even give me a chance to be anything other than the little girl that needed protecting. Don't you think I'm past the point of needing protection? Don't you think I past that point three years ago? Besides if you were supposed to be protecting me where were you? Where were you when we got into that accident? Where were you the night my parents died?"

At some point I had started crying and I knew now that I had started I wasn't going to stop for a while. I wasn't going to stand here in front of them though and let them witness my emotional breakdown. I herd movement in the hallway and I saw that my aunt and uncle must have come in at some point. Everyone was watching me, it felt like an eternity before anyone even breathed, I couldn't handle it anymore. I walked towards the doorway and squeezed past my family, my aunt grabbed my hand for a second as I past but she let go before I was even sure she had.

"Grace" I heard Caleb call my name, it was funny how I could tell his voice from all the rest. I didn't turn around though I just continued up the stairs. I didn't make it all the way to my room though because I heard them talking downstairs.

"Just let her go Caleb, she needs to be alone right now."

"She has been alone enough, don't you see that's the problem. She truly feels she is alone."

"Caleb darling, any of us right now would just make the situation worse, we are the people she feels abandon by."

"But we didn't abandon her; we have been here the entire time."

"Have you really? Have any of us?" No one said anything for a couple seconds. "I didn't think so. Yes we have been here physically. But you boys have always had each other and when she was around, yes you looked out for her, but you watched her closely, on our orders. We had no way of knowing when she might get her powers and she was constantly trying to run away in the beginning. Not that we can blame her for that, she has been through a lot. You boys just don't know how to handle a teenage girl, and I'm not saying you should know how. She thinks you hate her because you were acting like something she felt she didn't need or want, like she said she wanted friends, not protectors, not brothers, just friends. Have you guys ever been friendly to her?"

"She never gave us a chance mom. From the second she got here she wanted to be somewhere else."

"Of course she did honey. Her parents had just died parents that had probably been telling her all kinds of bad things about us. No one knows what she remembers from when she was 12; all she knows is that they moved because of a fight. She had no way of understanding at that age that the fight was actually about her. Your father and I, and the rest of the families, just wanted them to be careful, we didn't want Grace or anyone else getting hurt. Her parents were so sure she wasn't going to get the powers, and left because they didn't agree with what we wanted. Grace probably grew up only knowing that her family didn't want anything to do with her."

I couldn't stand to listen anymore I moved down the hallway and into my bedroom, I had stopped crying but I lay on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I had so much going on in my head that I had no idea where to even start thinking. I had no one to even talk to about it. Most girls had their parents to sort of these kinds of problems, but I obviously didn't have them. I couldn't go to my aunt and uncle, because they were part of the problem, well not necessarily the problem just close to the situation.

I had never missed my parents more than I did right now; I had no idea how to handle the fact that the people down in the living room right now didn't actually hate me. They had never been the friendliest of people to me, but maybe that was because I had always painted them that way. My parents never really told me why we had left, only that they had gotten into a fight. What they didn't know was that I had been sitting at the top of the stairs the night they had had the fight.

Of course anymore, I didn't remember the details, only that my aunt and uncle didn't agree with the way my parents were raising me. They said I was a danger to everyone and should be treated as such. I remember thinking for the longest time after that I was going to hurt my parents and do it without even meaning too. After the car accident my initial thought was that I had caused it somehow. I guess there was probably some part of me that still did. But I think an even bigger part of me blamed the people downstairs. If it hadn't been for them we still would have been living in Ipswich and they never would have died. I know the thought was stupid because it obviously wasn't their fault but I couldn't help but think it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here is the next chapter! I'm already working on the next hoping to have it up by the end of the week. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I stayed in my room most of the rest of the week, I didn't even want to look at anyone in my family, or not in my family for that matter. I had no idea what I would possibly say to them, and there was nothing I wanted to hear from them that would help me figure things out.

I didn't really do all that much but sit and think about a lot of things. I think I did too much thinking, because I began to over think things. I started analyzing everything that had ever happened since I had been back. I realized that they didn't really hate me, at least not entirely, which I guess I should have realized before, but I guess I was just so hurt. I knew this wasn't going to be easy for me; I was still going to be myself around them, well the self I have always been around them. I didn't know how to be anything else, so for now I knew nothing was going to change.

Kate had been over to see me, but I didn't talk to her, I had my door locked and pretended to be sleeping. I heard her talking in the hallway to Pogue. "What is wrong with her? What did you guys do?"

"Kate, we didn't do anything, she freaked out on us the other night. I guess she blames us for her parent's deaths." Pogue sounded defeated and worn out. I didn't want to listen to them talk about it. I knew I wasn't going to get away with this behavior much longer. Eventually one of them was going to break into my room. My vote was for Caleb, he had been the one that wanted to chase after me the other night.

After a couple more days I knew I was right, there had been more than one knock on my door that day and they were getting more urgent. I decided it was time to come out of my room, it was going to be awkward and the longer I waited the worse it was going to be.

It was a Friday morning and I knew my aunt and uncle would be at work, so that meant only my cousin and or the guys would be here. I had a feeling they had been avoiding the house though, not wanting to put up with me. I hadn't really heard them around all that much, but I knew someone was home.

I got up and took a shower, not in a hurry to do much of anything. When I walk out of the bathroom I was surprised to see Kate was sitting on my bed.

"I see you finally decided to get out of your room." I could tell she was pissed.

"I decided the longer I waited the worse it was going to be, so I thought why not today."

"What is going on with you?" Now she sounded really worried.

I sighed and sat on my bed, "I don't even know, I have just been thinking a lot."

"What happened the other night between you all?"

I told her most of the details of what had happened, the ones I could remember anyway, I had tried not to think about it all that much.

"You can't blame them Grace, the accident wasn't their fault."

"Wasn't it? We never would have been on that road if it hadn't been for the fact that my parents felt they had to leave. If my aunt and uncle weren't trying to tell my parents how to raise me, none of this would have happened."

"Grace, you don't know that, there is no way to know what might have happened if they had stayed around here."

"I do, they would still be alive."

Kate didn't say anything at first, she probably didn't know what to say, I couldn't really blame them for what happened to my parents and I did know this, but I had to blame someone. I sighed and lay back on my bed. "They don't hate me." I said half to Kate half to myself. I was still trying to convince myself of this fact.

"Of course they don't. They never would have taken you in if they had. They have actually been really worried about you over the past week. Actually they are always worried about you. The guys don't know how to handle the situation, I mean come on they are guys after all. They still see you as the 12 year old girl that got whisked away in the middle of the night, the one they never got to say goodbye too, you were just gone."

I sat up with a confused look on my face "How did you know we left like that? I never told you that."

Kate paused for a moment, probably trying to figure out how much to say. "I heard the guys talking about it before."

"How do they remember that? I barely remember that, not that I really cared, I wasn't a big fan of them when I was young either."

"What happened to make you guys hate each other so much?"

"You are the one that says they don't hate me."

Kate rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

I shrugged. "I don't know, I guess they were just always so annoying, they were around 24/7 and I hated it. I was never on my own and I could never get away from them. Even when we were younger they always kept boys away from me. I remember there was one boy that lived down the road that would always try to play with us but every time he would get close to me the guys would push him away. I remember hating it back then, I find it funny they are still doing it now though, they haven't changed much."

"You do realize that-"

"Yeah I know don't say it" I cut Kate off. "Like I said I have been doing a lot of thinking. It has just been hard for me to wrap my brain around everything, it's a lot to change the way you see people."

Kate smiled, I could tell she was super happy about the situation; it was a lot of progress in her mind. "Ok, well that settles it. We are going to Nicky's tonight."

I opened my mouth to protest but Kate wouldn't hear of it "Nope, I'm not taking no for an answer, it is the day before your birthday and we are going out."

I looked at Kate confused "What day is it?"

"The 27th obviously, did you forget it was your birthday tomorrow?"

"I have had a lot on my mind the past couple days thank you."

"Obviously, now come on get dressed, I'm going to run down to my car and get my stuff. I'm so glad I come prepared." Kate was out the door before I could say a word edge wise. I got up and started getting dressed. I was standing in my underwear when I heard a noise in the hallway. I turned toward my door to find it standing open, Kate must have forgotten to close it, and Caleb was standing there.

I saw his face turn a little red, like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have. I would have been mad except for he was so cute when he was embarrassed. I walked toward the door "You don't have to be embarrassed Caleb, you have seen me naked, if you wanted to see again all you had to do was ask." I had no idea where that had come from; sure that was how I had always been with Aaron, but not with Caleb. I noticed that Kate had just come up the stairs, she looked from the state of me and then to Caleb, her eyebrow went up in question.

I rolled my eyes and motioned for her to keep coming, "Did you need something Caleb?"

He snapped out of his thoughts "No, I was just passing by when I saw your door was open."

"Ok, well then we are going to get dressed." Kate said as she pushed her way between the two of us.

"You guys going somewhere?"

"Nicky's of course, are you guys going? I mean we can't not celebrate the day before Graces' birthday!" Then Kate shut the door before Caleb could answer. "So what was that about?"

I rolled my eyes and turned to walk back to my closet "Nothing, you left my door open when you left and I didn't notice as I changed my clothes and I guess Caleb walked up. Probably to try and get me to come out of my room again."

"How long have you been avoiding them?" Kate sounded worried, but she didn't really want to let on that she was. She knew I didn't react well to people caring about me.

"I don't know a couple days or so… I lost count a while back."

"Grace!"

I shrugged my shoulders, "What? I was in a bad place, and I had way too much to think about to add talking to them to the equation, there's no way I would have been able to make it through that."

"You over react a lot."

I rolled my eyes not even bothering to respond. I couldn't believe how easy it was for me to get back into a routine with Kate; I guess it was because it was so normal for us. Tonight was going to be a real test though; I didn't know how I was going to make it through the night if the guys showed up at Nicky's. Yeah I had come to terms with them not hating me or whatever, but I couldn't help but think it, it was engrained in my mind.

After about an hour we were both ready to leave, Kate was wearing a black mini skirt with a red tank top and red pumps. She looked hot even though she wasn't wearing anything all that special. I had decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans and a pink tank top with black ballet flats.

"Grace, you are not wearing that." I looked over at Kate.

"And what is wrong with what I am wearing?"

"You know what I am going to say, so just change it now."

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of my shoes, grabbed my one pair of pumps, they were black and sparkled. I wasn't really a heels person, I was already tall and wearing heels always made me taller than 90% of the guys in the town. Then I took off my tank top to replace it with another one that was a little tighter and fancier, it showed off more cleavage then I normal liked to show but I knew it was exactly what Kate wanted me to wear. "Better?"

"Much" Kate smiled at me and walked over to my jewelry box. She helped herself to a pair of my earrings. Then she took out some for me. After another half an hour we were ready to go. It was a little after 6 o'clock when we walked out of my room. I hadn't heard anyone moving around in the house for a while and wasn't sure if there was anyone home.

"So I'm driving myself just so you know."

Kate looked over at me. "No you're not, we are going together, in my car."

"Kate, please let's not do this again. You know what happened last time, I was stuck driving home with Caleb and it was awkward, please don't do that to me again."

"I won't leave you this time I promise, besides I'm staying at your house tonight, tomorrow is all about you and we are hanging out all day."

"Oh really? So nice of you to inform me of this plan."

"I just did, now come on I'm hungry."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long for me to put up, I hope to have the next out sooner. I know its a short chapter but I hope the next ones will be longer. Thanks for the reviews and support. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When we pulled up to Nicky's about 10 minutes later I was already wishing I had never come out of my room. I could tell Aaron was there, I hadn't talked to him since the night I punched Kira. He had called me numerous times but I couldn't bring myself to talk to him.

Kate could tell I was hesitant she grabbed my hand "It's going to be ok, you can do this."

I half smiled as I got out of the car. "I don't know, I haven't seen or talked to him since that night."

"Seriously he hasn't called you at all?"

"Oh, no he has I just never answered or called back."

"Grace!"

"What? I don't know what to say to him, and I really don't want to hear his crap."

"Hun, you need to talk to the boy, obviously he really misses you if he keeps calling. When was the last time he called?"

"I don't know, probably yesterday." I opened up the door to the bar to be greeted with the loud music and smell of smoke that was associated with the place. I walked in before Kate could decide to say something else about the whole thing.

It was funny though how I was so caught up in seeing Aaron's car there I hadn't even thought to look and see if they guys were there. There was a point that it would have been the complete opposite, I always looked for the guys instead of Aaron. I sighed as I walked to a table near the back, I hadn't even been paying attention to where Aaron might have been, and I was too lost in thought to realize where I had just sat down.

"Grace are you ok?"

I came out of my thoughts at the sound of my name. I looked up at the person who said it to see Jason. I hadn't talked to Jason pretty much all summer, we had had a class together last year and I had always got the feeling that he had liked me. I never understood why he never did anything about it, except now I know the guys played a part in it. I smiled at him "Yeah sorry just lost in thought."

"I can tell, you haven't talked to me all summer."

"Sorry about that, I have just had a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, so since when did you and Aaron start dating?"

I hesitated for a second, "Um… we aren't."

"Really? He has been going around for the past couple weeks telling everyone you are."

I just sat there for a second "Your joking right?"

"No… I wish I was though, I didn't think you were allowed to date that's why I never asked you myself."

"Jason, we aren't dating, I haven't talked to Aaron in like two weeks. I am allowed to date, my cousin just thinks he's allowed to tell people I can't."

"Oh…" Jason seemed really confused.

"Look I'll explain sometime but I have to go. I'll see you around ok?" Then I got up without waiting for a response and went to find Kate.

Before I found her though someone grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Can we talk?"

I looked up at Aaron "Aaron, this isn't the best time."

"Then when is a good time? You never return my calls, so how am I supposed to talk to you if you won't let me?"

"Aaron seriously, I'm supposed to be hanging out with Kate tonight and I'm not in the mood to deal with us right now, because apparently there is an us now, at least according to Jason."

"Since when did you start hanging out with them all the time? You used to hate your cousin and his group of friends, and now you're always with them, what kind of crap is that?"

He ignored the relationship comment I made. "Aaron, I'm not hanging out with them I'm hanging out with Kate and besides what other choice did you give me? You're the one that made this damn bet in the first place so what else was I supposed to do but find someone else to hang out with?"

"Don't put this all on me, you agreed to the bet too."

"Aaron I know ok, this is not the time or place for this and I'm really not in the mood, I promise I will talk to you I just can't do it now. So please just let me go."

"Let her go Aaron, this groveling is really low even for you."

Aaron let go of my arm "Stay out of this Garwin it has nothing to do with you."

"Yeah Aaron I think it does, remember you aren't supposed to be talking to her."

"Whatever," Aaron mumbled as he walked off away from the two of us.

I looked over at Reid, we were kind of awkwardly staring at each other, the last time we had even seen each other was the night I blew up at them. I opened my mouth to say something but I wasn't really sure what to say, Reid hadn't been the one I had been on planning to talk to first. Reid nodded his head in understanding then walked away.

"Grace you going to come sit down?"

I turned around to see Kate sitting at a table alone, I wasn't sure where the rest of the guys were but I figured they couldn't be too far away. I took a seat next to her.

"So what was that all about?"

I knew she would ask, "I'm not really sure, Aaron was trying to get me to talk to him."

"Why didn't you?"

I looked at Kate "You really think it would be a good idea for me to get into a fight with Aaron right here in the middle of Nicky's especially with my cousin and the guys hanging around?"

"True, that probably wouldn't be the smartest idea."

"Yeah didn't think so. So anyway where is your boyfriend?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders "He walked off with Caleb a couple minutes ago."

"Probably because they saw me coming."

"Grace"

"What? It's not like we had to best encounter the last time we talked. I accused them of being the reason my parents are dead, that doesn't really leave a good impression."

"That's true, but it's not like they have ever avoided you before"

"That's because I never gave them the chance before, I was always the one avoiding them."

"I guess… but look they are coming back."

"Oh joy" I said sarcastically. Kate just ignored the comment I was not looking forward to the next hour or so.

It was uncomfortable, Kate tried to keep the conversation up but you could definitely feel the tension around us. I couldn't put up with it for much longer, and then just when I thought things couldn't get worse Kira walked in with her two friends. I sighed as I watched her walk right to Aaron and then she started making out with him. I could tell he was tense at first, I could read Aaron's body language and he definitely did not want to be doing that right now.

I had to get outside; I stood up "I'm going for some air." I didn't even give anyone a chance to respond. I just walked right out of the bar. At first my plan had just been to get out for a while but I knew there was no way I was going to be able to go back inside. Seeing Aaron with her hurt me a lot more then I wanted anyone to know. Eventually I figured Kate would come find me but I didn't want to wait, I just wanted to leave before Aaron and Kira ended up walking outside.

So for the second time I started walking home from Nicky's.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, so sorry that it took me this long to update. I'm sure you all must be annoyed by now. A lot has happened to me in the past couple months so I didn't really have much writing time. I also decided to change the direction of the story and I like where it is going a lot better. I already have the next couple chapters written. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I hadn't really thought my plan through all that well, I didn't think about the fact that I was wearing heels. So not too long after I started walking my feet started killing me. I also realized that I had left my purse with my phone and keys to my house back at Nicky's. I knew I was going to have to turn around and go back; Kate would start freaking out on me if I just disappeared and she couldn't get a hold of me.

I sighed and turned around, kicking myself for not thinking my escape plan through better. However, just when I had decided to go back I saw a car coming up the road, I wasn't sure I wanted to know who it was, not many people used the road I was on, mainly just the families.

The car pulled up beside me and I noticed it was Caleb's Mustang; the top was down so he was easy to see. "What exactly were you thinking?"

I shrugged, "That I wanted to get out of there."

"Then why didn't you ask someone to take you home instead of walking back without your phone, or any sort of protection?"

I rolled my eyes not that he could see me; he pulled out his phone and sent a text before closing it and looking up at me waiting for an answer. "We both know that I can take care of myself, and the walk home was a spur of the moment decision, I didn't really think it through all that well." I answered as I motioned to my feet, which were killing me.

"Get in the car."

"You're demanding." I didn't really mind all that much, I was used to it and a lot worse from Aaron.

"Do you seriously want to walk all the way home Grace?"I opened the door and sat next to Caleb. "Didn't think so." Then he took off, driving me back home.

The car ride seemed to be taking forever I don't know if it actually was or if it was just because I wanted to get out of the car; it was really awkward us just sitting there not saying anything.

When summer had started three or so weeks ago, I had never imagined that I would be sitting here in Caleb's car ,for the second time, just the fact that he would actually let me in his car proved that he didn't hate me as much as I thought he did.

"So, why did you decide to leave?"

The question caught me off guard; I wasn't expecting it so I didn't answer with my normal smart remark. "I can't stand seeing Kira all over Aaron."

"You really do love him don't you?"

I shrugged, and then I realized he wouldn't see because he was driving. "I don't know, I thought I did but lately I have been second guessing everything, so now I'm not so sure anymore. I thought I would miss him more, you know? Like I would be dying to find ways around this bet, but it's actually kind of nice not having to put up with his…well…everything." I surprised myself; I never thought I would have been telling that to Caleb, hell I never would have told that to Kate.

"So why put up with it before?" We were now sitting in front of the manor but neither of us made to get out, it was a nice night and with the top down I loved looking up at the stars.

"I guess I just didn't see any other options."

Caleb didn't say anything at first; I guess he was trying to figure something out, "Why didn't you?"

"Well, my best had left me for my cousin and a group of boys that I hated. She was my only friend. So when Aaron started paying attention to me I latched on. At first I thought he paid attention to me just to piss you guys off, and I guess that's why I held on to him so tight. We had a mutual thing for hating you guys, so it worked and that's what made it last." I paused for a second, not really sure what to say next. "Then I guess after a while, we both just started to believe the lie, or whatever it is. We both used each other, and now I'm not sure where we stand. I mean we were never officially a couple, a lot in part thanks to you guys, and so I don't really have a right to be bad about the Kira thing. I'm sure he has slept with her numerous times throughout the year; I just kind of ignored it till now. She was his daytime arm candy, and I was his nighttime whore."

Neither one of us said anything for a while, I'm sure Caleb was trying to process everything I had just said to him. I had no idea why I had decided to confide in him, most of that stuff Kate didn't even know, so why was I telling Caleb? I guess the nighttime is funny that way, it makes everything different.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Like you haven't been asking me questions the entire time I have been in your car?" That came out a little meaner then I had intended, "sorry, go for it." I mean it was the least I could do after how I had treated him the last time we had actually been in a room together longer than a minute.

"Why do you hate us so much? Other than the fact that you think we are the reason for your parent's deaths."

I felt my cheeks warm up, I was embarrassed by the fact that he was calling me out on my blow up, it was stupid of me to blame them, obviously it wasn't their fault, there wouldn't have been anything they could have done. I had hated them for reasons that I weren't even sure existed anymore, and if they did exist I didn't want to ruin the descent conversation we were having. "Can I get back to you on that?"

Caleb looked over at me, I could see him from the corner of my eye, "You don't know why you hate us?"

"It's not that, I do, it's just…" I wasn't sure I really wanted to finish the sentence.

"Just what? Caleb was looking at me questioningly.

"It's nice not having to hate you." I blushed again, I felt like a school girl with all the blushing going on. I couldn't be falling for Caleb, it wasn't allowed, it would cause too many problems.

I heard Caleb laugh quietly "You make it sound like it's a chore that you have to do."

"Have you ever tried hating someone? It's a lot of hard work, anger isn't an easy emotion to control, trust me, that's why I end up using most of the time."

"Yeah, I have come to notice that about you."

Now it was my turn to look at him questioningly. "You actually noticed something about me?"

"I notice a lot of things about you Grace."

"Oh really? I'm definitely intrigued now, what have you noticed about me in the little time we have spent together?"

"I notice how when you stand in one place for too long you start to rock from side to side, or how when you are angry you grow about two inches and you bawl your fists up, or that when you're upset you bite the inside of your check to stop yourself from crying, or that when you're nervous you bite your bottom lip."

The last thing he said I was currently doing and I hadn't even been aware of it, but I was nervous and I wasn't sure why. I immediately stopped though, "How do you know all that? We haven't spent time together in years."

"Just because we aren't spending the time together doesn't mean I don't notice you." Just as he said that there was a huge crash of thunder and the skies opened up on us, I hadn't even been aware that it was cloudy.

"Shit!" We both yelled at the same time. We got out of his car and ran for the house. However, I slipped on the steps and fell, Caleb right behind me. At least he was graceful enough not to fall on me, he just kind of tripped over my leg.

"Grace are you ok?" Caleb asked standing up and holding out his hand to me.

I took his hand and we walked under the awning. "Yeah I'm fine." We stood there staring at each other for a minuet. It was getting intense, us just staring at each other. I had to break this before something happened that we couldn't take back. I broke eye contact with him and looked out into the yard. "Caleb your car, you didn't put the hood up!"

"Um… it's no big deal, easy fix."

I looked over at him and noticed his eyes flash black for a second and looked back at his car to see the top up. I looked back at Caleb, "Caleb"

Caleb smirked, "what? It isn't killing me yet."

I looked at him sadly, if only he knew what it was like. How much worse it was going to get. Sure I didn't go through what they have, so I didn't know how strong it was, but I could guess.

"Were in trouble aren't we?" Caleb sat on the steps, he looked hopeless.

I didn't know what to do, I didn't want him feeling hopeless, they still needed to fight or they definitely wouldn't have a chance. As much as we didn't get along I didn't really want to watch them grow into old men way before their time. "I… I don't know. You could beat it, your strong, you all are. You guys just have to stop using so much. It's only a matter of time before Reid starts rubbing off on Tyler and then…" I just let my sentence drop off, I wasn't helping him any. I sat down next to him and put my hand on his arm, he looked at me "You guys can beat it" He didn't seem to believe me. "I mean, I seem to be doing ok, I will admit I lose it every once in a while but…" I stopped talking Caleb's eyes were boring into my soul and I didn't like it.

When I realized my hand was still on his arm I blushed. I couldn't be doing this right now, not with Caleb. I stood up. "I'm going inside, its cold out here." I rushed inside before Caleb could say anything else to me.

A little while later I was laying on my bed thinking, things had been so intense, it had never been that way with Aaron. I felt bad for running off like I had, who knows what he is going to think now. Why did I care? I hate him, I have always hated him, there is no way Kate is right and I can have feelings for him. I did always hate him right? What if I didn't, what if we were friends when we were kids? Where did that even come from? I was so aggravated, there were too many thoughts going on in my head lately. I needed to get this sorted out.

Suddenly there was a knock on my bathroom door, which meant it was Caleb. "Yeah" I said sitting up as my bathroom door opened.

"You left your purse in my car, thought you might want it." Caleb laid it on my dresser that was right by the door. I noticed that he didn't have a shirt on.

I smiled at Caleb "Thanks" then I noticed I was looking at his body again, God I'm acting like I have never seen a guy before, this is ridiculous. But I just keep flashing back to the morning in the bathroom and then earlier outside. These thoughts really had to stop, I couldn't be feeling this for Caleb, it was stupid and pointless. I was biting my bottom lip as I ran my hand through my hair. I noticed Caleb's eyes move to my lips; maybe I wasn't the only one going through this.

"How long?" I wasn't even sure what I was asking at first.

"How long what?" He looked a little afraid at first.

I knew what I was asking I'm just not sure I wanted to know the answer. "How long have you liked me?"

At first he didn't answer, maybe he was trying to determine if I was being serious or not. "Are you sure you want to know the answer to that?"

"That long huh? Why did you never say anything?"

"Grace, until recently you hated us all. That's not really the best grounds to be trying to start a relationship on. Besides you had Aaron, so it's not like you needed me anyway."

I sat on the edge of my bed. "Why didn't I ever notice?" The question was aimed more at myself then him, and I guess he picked up on that because he didn't try to answer. "Man, I'm so screwed up."

"You're not screwed up Grace; you just have a skewed view sometimes."

"I love him though, as much as I wish I didn't, as much as I shouldn't. As big as a prick as he is, it's been almost a year." I could see the pain in his eyes.

"I can't even begin to understand what you see in him."

I smiled "Sometimes I can't even understand, don't worry though we are over."

"I'm not going to pretend I'm not happy. He really isn't the best guy and if he found out about-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Caleb; I'm not stupid I would never do anything to put us in harm's way. No matter how much I hated you all, or how much I loved him."

"I know Grace, but why do you think we wanted guys to stay away from you? Your powers are triggered by emotion and sex is a high emotion point. It's really-"

"It's really none of your business Caleb. I get where your coming from I do but… it wasn't really like that actually. I guess maybe it was supposed to be but it wasn't."

"Then how can you say you're in love with him?"

"It's… I don't… I'm not sure ok, maybe I don't love him but I don't know what else to call it, I'm sure there is another word for it, but I'm not sure"

"It's called lust Grace; it's not love, not even close. There is a big difference."

"Do you know what love feels like?"

He just shrugged "Maybe, it's hard to know for sure. I don't really have anything to compare it to."

I caught on to the underlying message, and I wasn't sure I liked what he was saying. But so if what I felt for Aaron was lust then what in the hell explains what I am feeling for Caleb, because it is so much stronger then what I had felt for Aaron.

I was just staring at him, I wasn't really sure what to say or do. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to tell him I liked him too or what? "Caleb I… I don't know how I feel about you. I'm attracted to you, as I'm sure you can tell but any more than that, I just don't know."

"Grace it doesn't matter."

"Of course it does."

"No, I wasn't meaning for this to go like this. I'm not sure when all of this started but it's not like we have anything or that I was expecting us to. We don't have a relationship friendly or otherwise. This is the first day was have talked in years it would be ridiculous if I expected anything to come out of this. We both know what will happen tomorrow; we will go back to pretending like the other doesn't exist. It's what we are used to and comfortable with and the rest of the guys won't be expecting anything less than that." Then he walked out of my room.

What was that all about? That was so strange, I have no idea where any of that had come from but I didn't like it at all. I decided to let it go and see where things were tomorrow. But I knew he was right just because Caleb was talking to me didn't mean that Reid or Tyler would and Pogue definitely wouldn't.

So what had been the point in tonight? What did I learn from all this except that they don't hate me but we are going to pretend that they do. This would be the most pointless night ever and it didn't make any sense. I sighed and laid back on my bed, I looked at my clock and saw it was 12:01. Happy Birthday to me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry it took me so long to post. I guess you are probably used to it by now. I'm not going to make up excuses that you don't want to hear. So I hope you enjoy the chapter. Review appreciated.**

* * *

I laid in bed for a while, I was trying to stay awake because I knew Kate would be coming in soon. But I figured she would probably just sleep in Pogue's room anyway. I didn't really care because I would get her all day tomorrow. I eventually drifted off to sleep but it was a very restless one, I kept waking up and I could tell the night's events were spilling over into my dreams, which wasn't good at all.

I was having a particularly bad dream; I'm not even sure what it was about, all I know is that I was upset about something. I'm thinking it had to be Aaron, but there was no telling for sure. All I know is that I woke up with Caleb sitting on my bed looking worried.

"Are you ok?" He was really starting to ask me that way too much.

I was confused for a second, I sat up. "Yeah I'm fine, what are you doing in here?"

"You were using" he sounded concerned.

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were I could feel it from my room, I walked in here and you were levitating."

"I was levitating? That seems a little crazy. I didn't feel anything." How in the world had I been levitating? I didn't even know that was possible, I mean I guess it would be, we can pretty much do anything. I wonder how many times this had happened.

"Probably because you were sleeping, what were you dreaming about?"

"I don't remember." And I didn't, but Caleb didn't look like he believed me.

"Grace, I get that this is strange and we aren't sure where we stand but you can trust me."

It was still weird, it had only been a day of this but Caleb sitting on my bed in the middle of the night had to cross some line or something… didn't it? "Caleb I really don't know. Do you remember all of your dreams?"

"No, I guess not."I felt like he wanted to ask something else and after a second he did. "Have you done this before?"

"I have no idea; I didn't know I was doing it at all. If I was using as much as you said don't you think my Uncle or Pogue would have felt it?"

Caleb shrugged "I'm not sure, I will have to try and remember to ask them tomorrow."

"You're going to tell my uncle and cousin that you were in my room in the middle of the night? Good luck with that one. I know they may not like me all that much, but they will care."

"I was in here checking on you, that was a lot of power usage. I'm sure they will understand, besides it's not like I'm some creeper."

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, you were checking on a girl who you supposedly hate. That makes a lot of sense."

"I don't hate you."

"I know we have established that already."

"I'm still going to ask, aren't you curious at all?"

I shrugged "Not like there is anything I can do to fix it, I'm sleeping. Besides, don't you think Aaron would have mentioned something if he caught me levitating in the middle of the night?"

Caleb got tense, "I suppose." There was an awkward silence between us and I'm sure I knew what he was thinking about. "Well I guess I will see you in the morning." Then Caleb was gone from my room.

I rolled my eyes, I couldn't believe the way he was acting, and how had I never noticed before? Even if we never talked you would think I would notice someone glaring at Aaron from across the room whenever we were together. I still couldn't wrap my head around everything. I sighed as I laid back down on my bed.

I laid there for a while before I finally gave up and knew I wasn't going to get back to sleep right now. I sighed and got out of my bed, I decided to go downstairs and get a drink and hope that I would be able to get back to sleep soon.

As I walked down the stairs I was sure to be quiet, I didn't want to wake up anyone else in the house. I had no idea who all would be here and I didn't want numerous people mad at me.

The house was kind of dark, there wasn't much of a moon tonight, and thankfully the kitchen had more windows so I could see a little better. I walked to the sink and grabbed a glass form the rack and filled it with water. Then I turned around and leaned against the counter.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

"Holy shit!" I jumped and turned around to see Pogue. How had I not seen him before?

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

I leaned back against the counter this time facing my cousin. "Sure you didn't"

Pogue scoffed "whatever" he moved from his spot and started to head out of the room.

I was supposed to be trying to get along with him, giving him a chance to prove me wrong and I wasn't being fair. A big part of me just wanted to let him walk away, but I knew if I didn't start soon, it was going to be even harder. "So, why can't you sleep?" That sounded a little more sarcastic then I wanted.

Pogue stopped "What?"

I took a deep breath; this was going to be hard for me, and Pogue wasn't going to make it easy. "I mean, Kate's over right? Doesn't she make it easier for you to sleep?" This really wasn't going how I wanted, everything I was saying was coming out wrong. Thankfully Pogue noticed I was trying and threw me a life line.

He leaned against the door frame, "Yeah she is, and she usually does. I was fine till I felt someone using. I guess Reid decided he was going to have some fun tonight. Don't you ever feel him?"

I wasn't sure what to say, I don't think it was Reid using tonight, I think it was me, but how did I tell him that? "Yeah, I do sometimes. I didn't tonight though, but Caleb did."

Pogue raised his eye brow in question. "How do you know Caleb did?"

"It wasn't Reid that was using… it was me."

Pogue didn't say anything at first, I'm sure he wasn't sure what to say, the sentence didn't sound all that right with the one I had said before.

"Care to explain?"

"I'm not really sure if I can, I'm not really sure what happened. I was sleeping."

"What!?" Pogue tensed up, he looked pissed.

Again, I had made that come out wrong; at least it was nice to know Pogue cared. I sighed "Calm down, that sounded worse than it is. I was sleeping, having a bad dream; Caleb woke me up to make sure I was ok. Apparently I had been levitating. I was using so much that it woke him up too."

Pogue relaxed and leaned back against the wall. "Interesting… I wonder how often you have done that."

I shrugged my shoulders, "My guess is not very often."

"And why's that?"

"It's not like Aaron has been asking questions, I'm pretty sure he would have said something if I had been levitating in the middle of the night."

Pogue tensed back up again, but he covered his distain better this time. "So you spent the night together a lot?"

I hesitated before I answered the question, either way I looked at this I was going to be in trouble. If I said that we did, which obviously he now knew we did, it meant I either snuck Aaron in here or I snuck out, and neither one was going to make me or Aaron look very good. "I wouldn't say a lot. I guess it wasn't really ever over night that much, maybe once or twice. But I mean… we did…fall asleep in the same room." I was trying to make this sound as good as it was possible.

"Grace, I'm not stupid I get what you're saying. Not that I even come close to approving, not that you ever asked my opinion anyway."

"I'm sorry I didn't know I was supposed to." That came off a little meaner then I had intended.

"I never said you were supposed to, not that I would approve of anyone. The pricks at our school or trash and no one should ever date them."

I was a little confused "You do realize that you and your closest friends go to that same school right?"

"Well obviously I wasn't talking about us."

I half snorted "Right cause you guys are such saints."

"Hey now don't hate Grace, it doesn't look good on you."

"Trust me I'm not. Your friends aren't all that spectacular."

"Hey, they used to be your friends too."

That caught me off guard; I don't ever remember being friends with them. "Um… and in what parallel universe was this in?"

Pogue looked at me kind of funny "You seriously don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

"That's funny; I guess it would explain a lot, I will definitely have to tell the boys about this."

"Tell them what? What are you talking about Pogue?" I was seriously annoyed right now.

"Eh nothing, it's not important. Besides its getting kind of late and I have a beautiful woman in my bed probably missing my company." And with that Pogue left the room.

I was left standing in the kitchen with the stupidest look on my face staring at where Pogue had just been seconds before. What in the world had he been talking about? What had I forgotten? We had never been friends, not even before I moved away… had we? No of course not, that would be up surd. Wouldn't it?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry that I'm so bad about updating. I have most of the chapters written I just forget to update on here. Hoping to get more organized so that this isn't a problem anymore but... not sure if that is going to happen. Well hope you all enjoy! Reviews appreciated! **

* * *

After Pogue left I didn't stay in the kitchen very long, I finished my water then headed back up to my room. I flopped onto my bed knowing that sleeping was going to be so much harder now that I had talked to Pogue. My mind was running with tons of thoughts, I had no idea what to think once again. This was happening way too much to me lately. I knew we had been somewhat friends before I left, but I had found them more annoying than anything. Sure we were together almost all the time but that wasn't because I wanted to be with them…was it? I'm not sure what time I finally drifted off to sleep but I knew Kate was jumping on my bed way to early.

"Happy Birthday!" Kate was jumping on my bed.

I groaned and rolled onto my back.

"Don't groan at me, get your ass out of bed, we are losing daylight."

"What time is it?" I said sitting up.

"Like 9, now get out of bed, take a shower and get dressed I will meet you downstairs."

She hit me with a pillow then ran out of my room; she was way too happy in the morning.

I laid there for another minute before I pulled myself out of my bed. I walked into the bathroom making sure to lock the door behind me. I turned the shower on and let it warm up before climbing in. I felt a lot better with the warm water hitting my body, I wasn't feeling all that well, my body was aching, I'm sure it was because I was using so much last night.

After a couple minuets I heard the bathroom door open. "Yo Caleb are you almost done man. Pogue wants to leave and you're fucking taking forever."

I froze, who the hell was in the bathroom? It obviously wasn't Caleb or Pogue, so that pretty much left two people. My guess was Reid. This was becoming a bad habit for them; they had definitely better stop walking into people's bathrooms.

"Reid, what are you doing?" that was definitely Caleb's voice, he sounded amused with something.

"Fuck Caleb, I thought you were in the fucking shower!" Give it a minute to sink in "Wait… shit! I'm so sorry Grace. What the hell Caleb, why the hell do you take so long, none of that would have just happened."

I laughed to myself and rolled my eyes, Reid's voice faded away as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Sorry Grace, maybe you should start locking the door." I could definitely tell he was amused. "Have a good day." Caleb shut the door then a second later opened the door again "Oh, and Happy Birthday" then I heard the door shut again.

I smiled and finished taking my shower. Not even a week ago and that would have pissed me off beyond all believe. Now I just kind of found it funny. It's weird how much things can change in just a couple days.

I finished my shower and dried off; I walked back into my room and walked into my closet. I pulled on a pair of cut offs and a tank top then walked back into my room. I looked at my bed and noticed something laying on it. I bent over and picked it up. It was a picture of a group of kids probably no more than 10 or 11.

I looked at it a little longer then realized who it was of, it was us, the five of us. I didn't remember it being taken. I sat there just staring at the picture. We all looked so happy, I was standing in-between Caleb and Pogue, my arms wrapped around both of them. I turned the picture over and there was writing on it 'To help you remember what you have forgotten. Happy Birthday.'

I'm not sure how long I sat there… who had left it for me? I figured it was probably Pogue, I mean we did talk about this last night. How did I not remember this picture being taken? I couldn't sit here all day and stare at it though, hoping that the memory would come back to me. So I got up and put it in my purse. I would think about it later.

I finished getting ready and headed downstairs. "Took you long enough." Kate stated when I walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought it was my birthday and I got to do whatever I wanted."

"You're so funny Grace; you have known me how long now? I have the whole day planned out."

I rolled my eyes "I figured you would. So where are we going first?"

We spent the whole day going to all of my favorite places. We started off getting breakfast at my favorite bakery in town, and then we spent the rest of the day shopping, only stopping for lunch. Kate ended up spending so much money and I felt so bad, but she wouldn't let me spend any of my money and every time I tried something on that looked good on me she was buying it. She was always complaining how I didn't have enough feminine clothes, well she definitely couldn't complain about that any more.

It was about 4 o'clock when we made it back to the house. We decided to carry all the bags in at once but only made it to the hallway before we dropped them all. We would carry them up the stairs later. We went into the kitchen and got something to drink.

"So tonight." Kate sounded hesitant, as if I wouldn't like her plan.

"What about tonight?" I asked hesitantly.

"You actually get a choice. Do you want to go to Nicky's?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you serious? The last two times you have been there you walked out and tried walking home."

I shrugged "I don't mind going back; besides its Ipswich what else are we going to do?"

"True, I just wanted to make sure."

"Hey, baby I thought I heard you guys." Pogue walked into the kitchen and kissed Kate as he walked to the fridge and grabbed a can of soda. "Did you guys buy anything?"

Both me and Kate looked at each other then burst out laughing. "Have I taught you nothing?" Kate asked.

"Sorry just trying to have a conversation, oh by the way party at the dells tonight if you guys are interested." Pogue hadn't really looked at me since he walked into the kitchen.

I found myself thinking about the picture that was now in my purse, and I wondered if he had given it to me. What did he want to accomplish with it? Did he expect me to remember something? I know we had the conversation last night but did that really change anything, I didn't think it did but maybe he did. Maybe this is what they had always wanted, for me to be able to be myself around them, maybe it wasn't as hard for them as it was for me.

"Grace"

"What?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Dells tonight?"

"Oh yeah sure" I didn't even sound enthused to myself. I noticed Pogue wasn't in the room anymore.

"What's wrong?" Kate seemed a little worried.

"Nothing I was just thinking" I walked over to my purse and pulled out the picture and showed it to Kate. "Have you seen this picture before?"

Kate looked at it for a second "Nope never, who is it? Because there is no way in hell that is the five of you, the kids in this picture are happy and laughing together, not anything close to how you guys are now. Where did you get this?"

"It was on my bed this morning when I got out of the shower. I had never seen it before."

"When was it taken?"

"I have no idea, I don't remember it. I should, I mean I was probably 10 or 11, why wouldn't I remember it?"

"Who knows, I don't remember everything from when I was a kid. Tell you what, try and forget about it tonight and tomorrow we will figure it out."

"Ok, sounds good to me." Of course I wouldn't stop thinking about it, but I would pretend for Kate, she wasn't one to dwell on things and she had gone through a lot to make sure I had a great birthday. "So the dells huh? This should definitely be an interesting night."

"Oh you know it's going to be, it always is. Plus, it's your birthday so it's going to be even better."

"I'm glad you're so optimistic."

"You should be too, it's your birthday!"

"As you keep reminding me, but you're forgetting, at least half the kids there are going to be expecting me to be hanging on Aaron's arm not chilling with the Sons of Ipswich."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Grace, it's Ipswich people will talk about it for 10 seconds then something more interesting will come along."

I knew she was right but I couldn't help but feel a little nervous about the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I know it has been an unbelievable long time since I have posted. I had some major writers block and then unfortunately lost the next couple chapters of the story for about 5 months and my sister actually just found them for me tonight. I was having problems rewriting the material. Well without further delay. I hope you enjoy! Reviews always appreciated. **

* * *

We pulled up to the dells a little after 8, the party was just getting started. Kate actually let me drive tonight, mainly because it was my birthday.

"You ready for this?" Kate asked me excited.

"Hell yeah, I was born for this Kate." Which was kind of true, over the past year or so that I had been with Aaron I had become a real party girl. I could actually hold my alcohol with the guys.

"I know it sucks for you to not be with Aaron anymore, but I'm really glad that I have my best friend back." Kate said as she connected arms with me.

"I'm actually starting to agree with you." Then we headed off to the party.

It wasn't long before the guys found us, and it was more than a little awkward. Reid was still thinking about this morning, and I'm sure Caleb was thinking about the past couple days, and Pogue well who knows. Tyler was the only one I hadn't had a weird experience with lately, but he was also the only one I hadn't interacted with at all on his own. I definitely hadn't been drinking enough to put up with this.

"I'm going to go grab a drink. You want anything." I asked Kate, trying to get away from the situation for a while.

"I'll come with you." Kate smiled and walked with me over to the keg, I noticed Pogue wasn't too happy about me getting all of his girlfriend's attention. I kind of felt sorry for him, Kate was not the kind of girl who was super clingy or ask permission to do anything. Pogue had no chance in hell of making her settle down; don't get me wrong, Kate loves Pogue she just can't deal with it well.

"So, have you and Pogue been spending a lot of time together lately?" I was going to try to get the point across subtly, even though I wasn't the biggest fan of Pogue I knew my best friend would be crushed if they ended up breaking up because she didn't spend enough time with him.

Kate shrugged "I try; I'm just not good at it. He just gets so jealous, if we are around friends it's hard for me to talk to other guys without Pogue getting mad; it drives me up the wall. He acts like I'm going to cheat on him or something."

"Then maybe you should just hang out alone more, so you don't have to worry about it."

Kate looked at me weird "Why are you trying to help out the situation?"

"You're my best friend; I don't want to see you get hurt over this." Just as I finished my sentence there was a huge clap of thunder.

Both of us stopped at the same time, we were about half way to the keg, and looked at each other with a knowing look. Ipswich weather was about to ruin another party. "Nicky's?" Kate asked hopefully.

I was really getting tired, I know I hadn't been out long that night but I had been out all day; however, I knew Kate really wanted to go and it was still my birthday so why not have some fun still? "Sure, why not?"

She smiled and we headed back over to the guys to tell them of the change of plans.

So about 15 minutes later Kate and I were sitting in Nicky's, Kate said the guys would be coming back over later but they had something to take care of. I was curious about what it was, figuring I should probably be in on it whatever it was, but knowing it was still going to take them time to include me in on everything "covenant" wise that they did.

"So what are two beautiful ladies like yourselves doing sitting at a table all by yourselves, especially when I have it on good authority that it is one of your birthdays?"

I looked up to see Jason standing in front of the table with a couple of his friends. "Well if you would sit then we wouldn't be alone would we?"

He smiled at that and sat down, one of his friends joining him, the others walked off towards the pool tables. I noticed that Aaron wasn't there yet, I had looked when we first walked in and hadn't seen him, but I thought for sure he would have been here by now.

"Grace?"

I wonder how many times he said my name before I responded; I really had to work on the zoning out thing, "Sorry what did you say?"

"I asked if you were having a good birthday."

"Oh, yeah it hasn't been too bad, except for the fact that the party got rained out, I was looking forward to having fun out there. It's been a while since I have been… available at a dells party."

"How is that prick anyway? I'm sure he has come crawling back to you at least half a dozen times now."

I didn't say anything, Aaron hadn't tried, well I can't say that he hasn't I just haven't let him, I don't want to hear from him, and he doesn't have the guts to show up in person anymore anyway.

"Oh shit, what an ass hole, well his loss." Jason had taken my silence to mean that Aaron hadn't even tried, which wasn't true but oh well if Jason wanted to think that I wasn't going to stop him.

I shrugged, "Room for new right?" I half smiled.

"Definitely room for better, I'm not so sure the guy has to be new to you right?" he grabbed my hand that had been sitting on my knee.

I knew exactly what he was suggesting, and I had liked Jason even though I had been with Aaron, but there was some part of me that couldn't say yes to him. I don't know if maybe it was still too close to Aaron or if the reason was the guy that had just walked in the bar and was staring at our hands.

I had looked up and met Caleb's eyes as soon as he had walked in with Pogue. I blushed and looked down; I'm not sure why I was embarrassed, I had no right to be. Jason took it as a good sign, but I wasn't blushing because of him.

The guys started walking up to the table and I pulled my hand from under Jason's, he looked hurt and confused. Then Caleb reached the table and understanding crossed his face. "Oh, I see how it is. When you meant new, you meant new as in new friend too." Jason stood up and I followed.

"Jason, it's not like that at all. I'm single; I just don't know what I want." Caleb wasn't standing right by us, he had walked up behind Kate, but it looked like Kate and Pogue were having a fight too. "I mean, Aaron and I just…stopped and I'm not looking for anything right now." I noticed Kate and Pogue walk outside and Jason's friend had disappeared into the bar somewhere, so now it was just Caleb at the table.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Grace; I can see what's going on even if you don't want to admit it." Then he walked off.

I just stood there staring after his retreating back, what had just happened? After a couple of seconds I sat back down. Why did it feel like I just got broken up with again?

"Grace"

"Don't Caleb, just don't, not now." I really didn't want to hear anything he had to say, I was just… I don't even know, I can't say rejected because I guess I had done that to him, but I was seemingly off limits again because of Caleb and I wasn't sure how I felt about that one.

A couple of minutes later Kate walked back in and she looked upset. Caleb had given up on trying to talk to me so we were just awkwardly sitting there not saying anything.

"He is such an asshole." Kate yelled as she plopped in her seat next to me.

"What happened?"

"He is just such an idiot, he keeps getting angry over the stupidest things and accusing me of flirting with other guys, which is ridiculous."

"Wait did you guys just break up?" my birthday was definitely not going according to plan.

"Yes." After she said that one word she looked defeated.

I looked over at Caleb as he stood up and walked away without a word, not that I expected him to say anything. "Kate, I'm so sorry. Maybe you should go talk to him."

"No, I can't talk to him when he is like this, he won't hear reason."

"Kate, I don't want this to sound like I'm taking my cousins side, because I will never do that. But he loves you, and because he loves you he gets jealous. That isn't necessarily a bad thing."

"Of course it is a bad thing. I can't even talk to another boy without him flipping a lid."

I was trying to figure out how to word this so she would understand and not get mad at me. "Kate, you can't… I mean you love each other. As much as I don't like my cousin, I can see how much you guys do. You guys look at each other like I used to wish Aaron would look at me. You aren't going to let that go, you would be stupid to do so, and I'm not going to let that happen."

"What do you mean how you used to want Aaron to look at you?"

I rolled my eyes, of course that would be what she would pick up on. "We are not talking about that right now, we are talking about the fact that you and Pogue need to work this out, and sooner rather than later."

I could see Kate thinking about something. "Ok, fine I will go talk to Pogue if you tell me what you meant about the 'used to' part."

I sighed, the prices of having a stubborn friend. "Fine, I said used to, because I don't' really want Aaron anymore. I mean yeah I still love him, or whatever. But after seeing you and Pogue together so much I realize I want what you guys have and I don't see myself ever having that with Aaron."

"Do you see yourself having that with someone else?"

"Yeah, eventually, maybe, I don't know. I have a lot of stuff I have to work out on my own. Now go make up with Pogue."

"Why do you care so much?" Kate asked as she stood up.

"Because you are my best friend and I want to see you happy, especially on my birthday."

Kate smiled "You are too good to me" and she walked off.

As soon as Kate was gone I realized that it was my birthday and here I was sitting by myself. What a great birthday this had turned out to be. I decided this was not going to be the rest of my night. I noticed Reid and Tyler over by the pool tables. I must have been out of my mind to think about walking over there, but that is exactly what I did. "You guys want to play a game?"

They both just looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Look, it's my birthday and my best friend just left me to go patch things up with her boyfriend. I'm not going to sit there by myself for the rest of the night ok?"

Both boys looked at each other than Reid smirked "Sure why not sweet cheeks."

I rolled my eyes "there are some ground rules, no using and believe me I will know if you do, also we are making this interesting. Each time one of us sinks a ball we get to ask a question that has to be answered truthfully."

Reid and Tyler exchanged another look "let me handle this baby boy, you can play next game."

I figured Tyler would put up a fight but he just handed me his stick.

"Rack them up sweet cheeks and break; it is your birthday after all." I wasn't entirely sure what I had just gotten myself into.

I broke and a solid went in "Looks like your stripes, and why the hell do you always call me sweet checks.?"

"Because you have a nice ass."

I was taken aback by his answer but I guess it made sense for Reid to come up with a nickname that way. I shot for my next sold and missed; damn it has been to long since I have played. Reid smirked and took his shot and made it. I wasn't sure I was ready for this question.

Reid looked at me trying to figure out a question. "Why did you start dating Aaron?"

I was surprised by his question "Um…" I wasn't sure what to say, did I tell him the truth? I mean it was my game so I guess I should. "To piss you guys off."

They were both looking at me strange now. "Why?" Tyler asked me.

"You're not playing, its Reid's game." that sounded a little more bitchy then I had intended.

"Fair enough" Reid said as he shot the next ball in then he turned around and faced me "so why?"

I didn't want to be explaining myself, I sighed. I definitely should have been drunk playing this. I turned around to the bar and motioned to Nicky, "beer please". He just gave me that look, "Come on Nicky it's my birthday and I'm stuck with these two." I said motioning to Reid and Tyler.

"Well happy 21st birthday Grace, this one is on the house." I got Nicky's underlying message as he handed me a beer, this is the only one I was getting. That was fine though, I would just refill it on my own.

"Thanks Nicky" I smiled and turned around to see both guys just shaking their heads at me. "What? It's my birthday."

"You have that guy in the palm of your hand."

"I could get most guys in the palm of my hand if I wanted to."

"Sure you could, but that doesn't get you out of the question." Reid explained as he tried to take my beer, but I moved out of his reach.

"I wasn't trying to get out of it I just needed a drink first." I made sure Nicky wasn't looking and gulped down my beer. Then I let my eyes flash black for a second and it refilled. "I hate you guys."

"What? Where did that come from?" Tyler was confused, but Reid seemed to follow.

"I answered your question, so moving on."

Reid took his next shot and made it again. "So hate, as in present tense, meaning that you still hate us?"

I thought about that for a second, did I still hate them? I guess a part of me still does but a bigger part is starting to tolerate them. "I'm not sure."

Reid looked at me for a minute, I guess trying to decide if I was telling the truth, he seemed to accept that I was and went to make his second shot, but he missed.

I took my shot and made it, now to come up with a second question… "Why did you really make that bet with Aaron at the beginning of the summer?"

Reid didn't answer right away; at first I didn't think he was going to "Because he is a prick and as much as… well let's just say that prick doesn't deserve anyone."

"Bull shit, you told me that night that it wasn't for you, so you're lying to me."

"No I'm not. I lied to you then to see what you would do. I love messing with people Grace, you should know that."

I didn't really believe him, but I decided to let it go this time. I really had no proof anyway. So I took another shot and missed again.

Then Reid took his shot and of course made it. "Do you love Aaron?"

"Why do you care?"

"You can't answer a question with a question Grace." Of course Tyler would point that out; I did know that it was just a reaction.

"I did."

"And now?"

I just shrugged. I grabbed my beer drained it again and refilled it. "Shoot."

"Take it easy on the drinking Grace."

"I'm fine, just shoot"

Reid did and he missed.

I studied the table and saw a perfect combo shot if I could actually pull it off, and I did, so I now got two questions. I thought for a second and decided to ask about the picture that had been left for me. I went into my purse and got it out. I handed it to Reid "When was this taken?"

Reid took the picture from my hand and studied it for a minute and then handed it to Tyler "The day before you left."

"Where did you get it?" Tyler asked handing it back to me.

"I think Pogue left it for me to find." I said looking at the picture one last time before putting it back into my purse.

"Why would he do that?" Tyler seemed interested.

I ignored the question not because I was supposed to be asking the questions just because it was easier to ask one of my own. "Were we friends, before I left?"

"Don't you remember Grace?"

"No, I mean yes I remember that I always hated you guys even growing up. I remember being forced to be around you guys, that our parents would always push us together and that I didn't want anything to do with you. But that picture…that picture says something completely different and I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"Maybe now isn't the best time to be having this conversation" Tyler seemed nervous and was looking around for someone.

"Just answer the question."

"Grace, maybe we should take you home." Tyler didn't want this question answered and I wasn't sure why.

"Answer the question Reid, that's the game right? A simple answer yes or no?"

"Yes" that was all he said

"Reid!"

"What Tyler? She has a right to know that we used to be friends, come on it doesn't change anything."

"You're wrong Reid, it changes everything." Then I placed the stick on the table and walked out. I didn't care about the game anymore; I had gotten the answer I wanted. I didn't feel any better though, in fact I felt worse I couldn't even trust my own memories anymore.


End file.
